


One Direction Imagines

by jamesniallar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d imagines, 1d preferences, 1d smut, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniallar/pseuds/jamesniallar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find more on my blog: jamesniallar.tumblr.com . As well as imagines, one shots, and preferences !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Niall** ;  _I never will forget, you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head || Fingertips slide up and down my back || Breathin’ hard, steamin’ up the glass || I’d give anything if I could bring you back home_

> I opened my eyes slowly, my mind on you. It was only ever on you. My hands resting on the steering wheel. The rain drips down the tinted windows of my black Rover. You two broke it off recently-well you did more of the breaking that is. I thought… I thought we were forever. I loved you. My eyes shift out the window, the slight steam of the glass. How could I forget when we were somewhere in my car, making these windows foggy. You had pulled my shirt off and rubbed my back as I-I close my eyes and shake my head. I would give anything to bring you back home. But, I guess everyone falls out of love.

**Louis** ; _I don’t want to be alone || There’s nobody waitin there, cold and empty bed || Words I wished I’d said come on the radio_

> I chew my lip, my eyes gazing over the expansive land. Obviously alone. It’s not like this was our spot or anything… I didn’t want to be alone here but there was nobody waiting at home either. I do not now what is worse, my bed being empty or being here alone. I sigh, my eyes looking at the passenger seat, what I would give to have you here… I turn on the radio to keep from drowning myself in memories of you. But, it’s the exact words that I had never said to you. I fucked up a lot of stuff…  And it ended with me being alone.

**Liam** ;  _I should take down all those pictures from my wall || Promises we made won’t fill this empty space_

> I sit in the car for a tad longer. My eyes on the empty house, that is nothing but four walls without you. I make myself get of the car and trek up the stairs. I drop my keys in the dish by the door, a deep sigh coming from me. I do anything I can do to keep from going to my room. Even everywhere else was empty, everything did not hold the same meaning without your presence there. My mind flits to our-my bedroom. All those pictures of us on the wall. I should really take them all down. All the promises that you made, that I made, that _we_ made-will not fill this empty space. It would make the grieving process that much easier to get over you.

**Harry** ;  _But in my mind we’re somewhere in my car || And it’s raining hard on the streetlight glow || You got your lips on mine, it’s gasoline on fire_

> I jerk awake, my hands resting on my lap. I look around, almost panicked. I was still sitting in my car. But my dream was the exact thing I didn’t want to have. You and I were somewhere in my car… Like usual, it was raining the streetlights were the only light on the street, barely admitting a glow. We were kissing, you started it as usual. Your lips were like gasoline stoking the fire. The fire between us and it grew like mad. There was lip biting and hair pulling, the soft moans-stop. Get your mind out of that dream. It was just a dream, we weren’t somewhere in my mind. You were gone, I was here. And we were very not together. 

**Zayn** ;  _So, I’ve been sleeping ‘til noon in the same bedroom || Where I once held you and it’s breaking my heart_

> Sleep is all I seemed to want to do. If I arrived at a meeting early, I would sleep before I had to go in. I still slept in our bedroom. God, the memories in that room kept me up which made sleep so late… My favourite thing about us and that room, is that it was where I once held you. And every time I think about it… It breaks my heart. This was all my fault. I let you go, because I felt like I had to . But all you really wanted from me was to fight for you, to fight for us. But I couldn’t even do that with you. But now here I am, sitting late into the evening, sitting in the room that was made of me and you. 


	2. Kinks Going in One Direction

**Niall** : _Tying/Marking_

> Niall stares down at you on the bed. You were positively dripping in desire for him. When he had gotten home, you were sitting at the table in simply lingerie, the ropes sitting on the table. Being the good girl you are. Niall picked up the ropes and smirked, “Off to the bedroom.” He demanded. You did as he said and this is what lead to you being tied to each bed posts, your legs separated, arms apart, face in the pillows. Niall bites his lip, “God…” His dick was growing harder. “Mark me.” You whisper from the bed. He smirks and pulls out one of the rods, “I will after I mark you this way.” He murmurs. There are a few bright red marks and your bum is turning pink all over. “There we go.” He comes to you-still soaking. He runs his fingers along your opening and sighing at your wetness. Niall bends down and sucks hard on your bum, “Requests?” He pants. “Your name.” You whimper. With a smirk, he gets to work, branding your bottom with hickies spelling his name. He spanked you when he finished and shifted you up so your bum was in the air, “Ready?” “Always.” You whisper. He didn’t need to try to get it up, he was all ready rock hard and ready for you. Niall pushes into you from behind. 

**Louis:** _Suspension/Biting_

> Louis’ little smirk was in place, his eyes roaming over your body, suspended, your tip toes touching the ground. He had invested in this awhile back, and this took a lot of trust and courage on your part. But you loved him and trusted him. Your arms were taut above you and you stood there before him nude. You kept your eyes on his naked figure-his hardening dick. “I need my bites.” You say in a husky whisper, pouting with round eyes. He nods and comes forward, starting low at your thighs, biting harshly-you giving off moans of pleasures as he does so. Louis works his way up and bites at your hips soon after that. He bites harder as he works his way up, but his bites softens into tender caresses of his teeth when he reaches your nipples-not wanting to hurt you. But as soon as he finishes his sucking at your nipples he picked up his biting again, his finger tips brushing sensually over your skin. He got to your neck and you had to always put make up to cover the bruises there but god-it always felt so bloody good. “Please Lou-take me.” You moan softly. He lifts you up from the suspension system and slowly lowers you onto his hardened dick with a moan in your ear. 

**Liam:** _Choking/Daddy_

> Liam was standing above you and you sat on your bum looking up at him. You both were naked and the sheets were cool against your flushed skin. The foreplay had left you hot and ready. “Daddy please.” You begged and Liam gave into you, coming to you, lips connecting with yours. He spread your legs open and fit himself perfectly between them and pushed himself into you-you moaning at the sheer largeness of him. Liam starts to move his hips in and out of you slowly and roughly, explicit words and filthy moans escaping his lips. You started to scream out softly as his perfectly angled thrusts hit your g-spot. _Oh fuck. “Daddy!”_  You knew what was coming and you were anticipating it. Liam’s large hand hand come to wrap lightly around your throat and tightened gradually as his movements increased. You knew you were growing tighter around his dick by his moans and increased thrusts. Your eyes water and you have a hard time breathing, especially as you cum. Liam lets go as he starts to cum with a loud moan. He looks up at you and you smile softly, catching your breath. 

**Zayn:** _Red Room/Sir_

> You were sitting straight, resting on your knees. You were biting on your lip to keep from grinning, the excitement pooling in the pit of your stomach. You were holding the riding crop but you knew what else the room held for you-all hand picked by Sir.  Zayn walked into the room wearing his black ripped skinny jeans and doc martins-his tattoos on clear display. “Sir.” You say curtly but grin up at him. He lovingly touches your cheek, “Hey princess. You know the word.” You smile and nod, “Yes Sir, it’s cigarette.” But you never were brought to that point. You turn and kiss the palm of his hand. You were his submissive and he was your dominant and it was mutual. “Up we go.” He says seriously and you do as you said, dancing on your tip toes excitedly. Zayn cuffs your hands to the side of you, turning you into the letter ‘t’. “Ready?” You nod and giggle. He brings the riding crop down sharply and you scream out before you moan-feeling yourself getting wet. “This isn’t doing the job… The flog?” “Ooh, yes Sir.” You bite your lip and Zayn covers your eyes with a blind fold and you wait patiently before he brought it hard down on your chest-you moan loudly after a sharp hiss. After awhile and Zayn thought your body was red enough he bent you over and slid into you-not needing any sort of lubricant. 

**Harry:** _Spanking/Collar_

> You sat nude on the edge of the bed for Harry to come out of the bathroom. You had put the collar on. It was green and studded with small jewels-just for Harry. He walked out of the bathroom with the matching leash in hand. “How’s my kitten?” His brows come up. “Wonderful.” You grin and stand up, biting your lip. You walk up to him, “But, I need my spankings… I’ve been-” Harry cuts your off with a rough kiss and latching the leash onto the ring of the collar. “Grip the bed.” Harry demands with a growl. You do as he he says, presenting your ass perfectly in the air for him. He pulls the leash back and your head follows and your shortness of breath makes you focus on your breathing. He uses his hand at first-just to get you warmed up. After a while and your little screams turned into moans he pulled the leash even more, using it to spank you. “Fuck!” You close your eyes and bury your face in the covers and let him go-you knew the safe word was there but it was not needed. You could feel your wetness increasing with every spank. He decided it was enough when he just pushes into with no warning.


	3. Cheating going in One Direction

**Harry**

> You had decided to surprise him at the hotel. You really had missed him and your last phone call was a bit spotty so you simply jumped a plane over to the country they were in and explained to the front desk, courtesy of one of the management guys walking by, you were able to get a key. Management had told you he was in his room, and you giggled, the elevator ride taking way too much time. You enter the room, “CURLY-” You were cut short when you smelt the sex in the room, but not only smell but hear it.  You ventured further and watched Harry pile driving into some girl. She was skinnier, prettier, big fake boobs, and she was screaming out in ecstasy. He stops mid moan and pulls out, “Oh shit.” Harry’s eyes were wide, you were the last person he was expecting. You were supposed to be in Beverly Hills, at the house… Harry was supposed to be free to fuck and tour. You turn on your heel and the girl looks up, “That’s her?” She asks, her accent faint. “That’s me.” You yell, flipping them both off. You and Harry had a public relationship. This bitch knowingly went into it. Harry chases after you, holding himself, “Y/N! Wait!” You turn around and slap him sharply across the face, “You disgust me. I waited for you.” You turn and leave the room and go home, tears tracing down your cheek.

**Liam**

> You’d never thought that this would happen to you, not once, but here it was, plain as day on your computer screen. Liam was fucking a girl from behind in the hotel room. You two had been Skyping but you fell asleep and you would think he would turn it off… Liam obviously forgot to do so. The girl was screaming out his name and you knew that was one of your favourite positions and so did Liam. _Fucker_. You waited until they both cum and are laying on bed, panting. “Well that was quite the show.” You had wiped away your tears and glared at the computer screen. “Can’t say I enjoyed it though…” You say seriously. Liam shot up, “Y/N?” He says panickedly. Oh god, he loved you, he did. But you two were having your issues and even on breaks, you weren’t fucking and it really really bothered him and you but mainly him. “Yup! That’s my name! It’s time to forget it.” You give him a deadpan look and ended the call. Your phone was going off with texts and calls, emails, all of it, all day. But you ignored all of it, while you packed the flat, moving back in with your old roommate. Next to do on your list, change all your information

**Zayn**

> You and Zayn had been together for awhile now… But something was off, the phone calls get shorter and Skype calls had been getting pushed off. He came home less and less on break. Your phone buzzes and you see the emojis after his name and a smile lit up your face. You open up the text and warmth grows in your stomach as you take in his harden dick. “ _Thanks for the tits, here’s my body’s reaction_


	4. Getting You Back

**Niall**

> Just like you had promised, the flat was empty. He dropped his keys in the dish and sigh, sitting on the sofa. You had changed your number, email… All of it. He could find you, really, if he wanted to. But he didn’t think that would be fair given the circumstances. He had cheated on you more than once on the last three tours… How does he make a come back after ripping your heart out? Niall decided though, he missed seeing your things, being around you, all of it… Then why would he stray? He had been bored and missed sex. He went down to your parents’ house where he knew you were at. He knocked on the door and your dad answers. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He growls. “Dad, I can deal with it.” You say, pulling your dad back. You shut the door and fold your arms, “Baby-” Your hand comes up to silence him, “You aren’t allowed to call me and you can’t speak first either.” He shuts his mouth and looks at the ground. “I was around for _three_ tours. Three of your, literal, fucking tours.” Angry tears pricked your eyes, “You promised me a forever, that I was the only one and that-that doesn’t match up. You and I… We are no more and never will be. You are suck a dick. I deserve someone better than you.” Niall opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t because of the sheer surprise. He thought it was going to be easy-easy to sweep you off your feet… He was wrong. Niall couldn’t get you back, because you were right, you deserved the best. And that wasn’t him.

**Harry**

> He ran back to the hotel room and as the woman comes to kiss him, he pushed her away. “I got to go after her, that’s the love of my life.” Harry pulls on his boxers and jeans, tossing the tshirt over his head. “If she was the love of your life, you wouldn’t have been fucking me. Or any of the other girls.” She speaks angrily as he hunts for his little brown booties, not being able to find them. He tried to ignore her, but she had such a valid point. Yes, he loved you, but not always for the physical aspect. And sometimes it got lonely on tour! You were explaining to management that you needed an escort the airport. Harry found his boots and runs down the stairs, the elevator wouldn’t be fast enough. he didn’t care he didn’t bring a body guard like he was supposed to. You were leaving and he needed to stop you. He needed you. You were getting in the car and he pushed his way into the car as well. It started moving before you could shove him out. “Get the fuck out of the car.” You say, not wanting to look at him, not being able to get the image of him pile driving into that fucking bimbo out of your mind. “Y/N, I need you.” He says simply, but with a begging tone. “No, you need to get your head out of your arse.” You glare, “If you needed me as much as you think, you would be faithful to me.” You ask the driver to pull over and get out. “I never want to see you again Styles. Ever.” You grab your bag and call for a cab to come get you. 

**Liam**

> Liam was relentless in calling you, even as far as sending you emails. You had unfollowed him on twitter and instagram so he couldn’t message you over those forms of social media. Nothing. You had ignored him. For almost two weeks now. You went as far as to change your number so the texts stopped. Liam had break coming up, and he couldn’t wait to get back to the flat. It was first yours, and you knew his break was soon, so you paid people to come pack up his stuff and put it in storage and you changed the locks. Liam saw your car in the car park. He was surprised, but also excited, you had forgiven him. He loved you and you were his girl, of course you were, why wouldn’t you? He hurries upstairs and goes to put his key into the door-but it wouldn’t turn. You heard the door and bite your lip. You would answer when he would knock, but not until then. Liam didn’t knock, he pounded on the door. “Y/N! Baby!” You had changed the locks on him and he would admit, it stung more than it should. You open the door, opening  it wide enough so he could see the inside of it. Liam saw all of his stuff missing. “Here’s the key to your storage locker.” You say in a dead pan tone. “But-” “No buts, I watched you fuck another girl. You don’t even deserve your shit back. You’re lucky I am not fucking psycho. I loved you and you fucked me over in such a way that I can honestly NEVER get over. Good luck.” You shut the door in his face. Liam stood there, looking down. He deserved all of this, but it didn’t make it hurt less. 

**Zayn**

> Zayn was a free man now. He was free to fuck who he pleased… But… It still felt wrong. He hurt you, he meant what he said on the voicemail, it wasn’t supposed to end that way. And for some reason, it did. And it was wrong and hurtful. When they got back into town, he went to your place of employment. He watched you serve a few people their coffee and when you saw him you dropped the pot-shattering it. Everyone turned and look and he pulled his beanie down, “We need to talk.” You wanted to make a scene. Throw hot coffee on him. Scream. Call him names, but it would not look appropriate. You walk away, feeling weird, like you were floating. You knew he was following and you could hear phones going off, taking pictures. You lead him to the walk in freezer. “I have half the mind to fucking lock your cheating arse in here.” You growl. “It wasn’t supposed to-” “No I got your fucking message. But you know what, instead of cheating, you could have broken up with me. But no, you go with a girl in your first month of tour. I tried, you know?” You shake your head, “I tried so hard to make it work for us, but you couldn’t do that. You gave up. And Zayn, if you’re here to apologise or to try and get me back, don’t.” You shake your head, “I am over this, over us, and over your cheating arse. Now go.” You point to the door, “Y/N..” “Go.” You say again and Zayn just goes, sighing to himself. He fucked up, but maybe it was for the best. 

**Louis**

> He slammed the door to the flat and punched the door afterwards. Fuckin’ Tiffany. He should have changed the picture or something. Louis dresses quickly, needed to do damage control. Louis grabbed your keys, having a good idea where you were off to. You had driven to the edge of town, to a spot that was yours. Yours for thinking, being on your own, you and Louis made love here for the first time. You were crying in the car. You and Lou had an entire year together and he threw it away for some cunt who knew you two were still together. How could he? Louis pulls up to the spot, getting out of the car. You watch him, the nerve of the fucker.  You get out and throw his keys at him. “You fucking go. Leave.” “Y/N, it’s not-” “No, it’s not? What about the big cock that she misses?” You yell and watch the blood drain from Louis’ face. “Exactly. I’m going to pack up my stuff and I’m done. I’m out. You disgust me. I’m sorry that I am not this Tiffany bitch. But good luck keeping her faithful while you’re on tour.” You push past him, grabbing the keys from his fingers. “I hate you Louis Tomlinson, I hate you so much.” You say as you open the door, “Because I still love you, and that’s why I hate you.” “I shouldn’t have been playing chase when I had you-” “Damn straight, and now you don’t have me, play your damn game all you want.”


	5. Walk-In Sex

**Niall**

> Your parents weren’t supposed to be home. If they knew you were home alone with Niall Horan, the town’s bad boy, they would die. Your dad, a pastor, did not like his tattoos or piercings. Or his smoking nor his attitude. But frankly, he was hot and out of your norm. He wasn’t that football jock or that good Christian boy. “Sure ya want to do this?” He asks, holding the condom up for you to see. You nod, biting your lip. “Yes.” You whisper. He rolls it on and spreads your legs, “Okay.” He murmurs, “This might ‘urt a bit.” Niall whispers as he pushes into you. You whimper in pain, but that soon fades and you nod at him, “Okay, okay.” You breathe out, wanting him to just move. Which he does. He starts to move quickly in and out of you, his eyes on yours. Niall moans softly at your tightness. His long fingers reach down to rub at your clit as he moves, wanting to draw out your orgasm and just as you were about to cum, you dad walks into the bedroom. You scream and Niall pulls out, throwing the sheet over you. You sit up, wincing at the soreness but force yourself to stand after a moment. “Daddy!” “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Niall grabs his boxers, pulling them on. He picks up his jeans and jumps out the window. Your dad starts to chase after him, but he gets on his motorcycle quickly enough to leave. After you get yelled at by your dad and you have “consequences”, and “lots of prayer”, you get a text from Niall, “ _We’ll finish that later love… x_ ”

**Harry**

> “Oh fuck!” You scream out, gripping the kitchen table, Harry thrusting into you from behind. His hand was pulling your hair back, his filthy words flowing form his mouth. You were the only daughter to a constantly working father. So you knew the two of you would be okay if you had sex in the kitchen-no one would be home for a long time. “Tell me how it feels, you dirty slut.” Harry growls in your ear. “Oh fuck, so good sir. So good.” You whine out and moan loudly as he spanks you. The explicit words, moans, and the sound of the bodies slapping against one another filled the empty flat and were loud-loud enough for the neighbours to hear. The last person you would expect to walk through that door was your dad. His eyes widen and he throws his soda at Harry. “Bloody hell-shit.” Harry pulls out, pulling up his boxers, running out the back glass door, “I’ll call you!” He yells, hurrying out down the fire escape. 

**Louis**

> With an empty house, you _had_ to invite your much disapproved of boyfriend, Louis, over. He brought the rope and you couldn’t be more excited for this. It was something new you were trying. Louis had you tied down to the bed, arms at the top two posts, feet spread at the bottom two. He currently was fucking your mouth, his hands gripping the top of the headboard, moving roughly. You were gagging, but you knew he loved that. He pulls out, “You fucking dirty girl, you like that, huh?” You nod, taking in deep breaths to catch your breath before he starts to fuck you. Before Louis’ dick even gets near your soaking opening, the door flies open and your extremely protective older brother sees you tied to the bed, “You nasty fuck!” He starts after Louis who is hurrying to pull on his boxers and dodging punches as he runs out of the room out of the front door… leaving you tied to the bed. 

**Liam**

> You rode Liam, panting out ‘Daddy’ every time he thrusted upwards into you, hitting your gspot. He liked it when he could hear your pleasure. “Oh fuck, daddy, harder.” You whine and put your hands on his chest as his hands come up to pinch and pull at your nipples. You arch slightly as he does so, “Oh god.” You whine out, grinding down so your clit rubs against him, causing you to tighten further around him. You were getting closer to your rush of pleasure when the door bangs open and his mum walks in. His very over protective mum. You scream and grab the closest things, which was Liam’s tank top and Liam stood up, holding the sheet over himself, “Mum, please-” “Out!” She screamed shrilly. You pulled on your skirt, not caring how ridiculous you looked, or the lack of bra or the lack of panties-afraid of his mum. You ran out, getting into your car, driving away. You get a text from Liam. “ _Well… Guess you’re going to have to ride me later x_ ”

**Zayn**

> Your parents were on vacation for the week and you had your adorable boyfriend over. You loved his tattoos, his piercings, all of it… Your parents did not, they were more conservative… And if they knew the kinky sex that you and Zayn had, they would have an aneurism. Zayn had the collar tight around your neck, the leash in his hand, pulling back as he took you while you were on all fours. You looked back at him, enjoying the slight choking that was going on. “Oh fuck.” He spanks your ass as he goes harder and you moan loudly. You were perched on the living room coffee table and Zayn stood behind you as your parents walked in-early because your dad had a work emergency. Your dad’s face turned bright red. Zayn turned around and smirked, “Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith, welcome back.” Your mum sat down, her hand over her heart. Your dad started after him and Zayn laughed as he tripped putting on his boxers and ran out the front door. 


	6. When the Direction Takes Ill

**Niall**

> Niall had his arms firmly wrapped around your stomach, head resting on your chest. Soft snores came from both of you. However with the close contact of it all, the heat was almost getting too much to take, you started to sweat slightly in your sleep. Niall on the other hand started to sweat buckets. He woke up, almost gasping. His head was throbbing, but that wasn’t the only thing making him feel like shit-it was the heat. However, when he kicked off the covers rolled away from you, he seemed to be freezing. With a small whimper, Niall whispered your name. But you were in a deep sleep and he whimpered again before shaking you slightly. You wake up, groggy and confused, “Yes? You okay?” Niall shakes his head, “No…” you wake up more clearly and sit up. “Baby, I don’ feel so good.” He didn’t look good either. You put your hand to his forehead and he was frying and he was a lot more pale than he usually was. You get up and hurry to the bathroom to grab some aspirin and water. You dampen a cloth and come back out, “Here Ni, take this.” He takes it easily but chugs down the water. He puts his head in your lamp and you put the cloth on his forehead. “Thank you, nurse. I love ya.” You giggle and kiss his fevered cheek. “I love you my sick man.” You whisper, playing with his damp hair, watching him fall back asleep. 

**Harry**

> You two had date night, which ended in date night sex. Which was, as always, absolutely amazing. You both were exhausted and slept well. Until, there was a twinge in Harry’s stomach. He jerked out of bed and ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet. Harry came back to your still sleeping figure, “Y/N, time to wake up.” You wake up, looking up at him groggily. “Baby-” He runs back to the bathroom. You get up and chase him, holding his hair back. “That bloody sushi.” He says before he starts to wretch again. You rub his back soothingly. “Hush.” You say softly, tying his hair up in a bun, getting a glass a water for him. Harry stops throwing up for a bit enough to gulp he glass of water. “Oh fuck.” He breathes out. You nod, “Okay, let’s sleep in the bathroom.” He nods, taking a deep breath, laying down. You get up, grabbing the towels for pillows and grab a couple blankets from the closet. “C’mere.” You say and he goes to throw up once more. He lays down, his eyes closing as you rub his back. Harry sighs, “You don’t have to be here…” You hush him, “Yes I do. I’m here for you.” He smiles to himself, “Thanks.” He presses back a bit to touch you. 

**Liam**

> Liam was curled around you, face pressed in your neck. You were tired from the evening work out that you and Liam went to so it was intense it had wiped you out and you were dead asleep. Liam on the other hand was starting to move in his sleep, waking up from a nightmare of being stabbed-his eyes peeling open, revealing a migraine. He felt awful, nausea start to set in. His hand run squeezes yours, “Y/N, please.” He whispers. You wake up, rolling to look at you, “W-What are you talking about?” I murmur. “Baby girl, my head is splitting open right now, please.” You sit up, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go something.” You kiss his forehead, you being a tad worried of what was going on. You brought back the tablets and his face was pained as he kept his face in the pillow. “Hey, Li… Here we go.” You whisper quietly and he takes the medicine. You sit in bed, pulling him to rest his face in your chest. You wrap your arms around him, turning off the light and he sighs, “Sorry.” You kiss his forehead, “Nothing to be sorry for.” You speak softly and keep him close. “Thank you.” He sighs, “I appreciate you.” His eyes close and you run your fingers lightly through his hair, trying to get him back to sleep.

**Louis**

> You slept on the couch, by Louis’ request. He had gotten a cold and he hadn’t wanted you to catch it. You slept easily and peacefully, Louis on the other hand did not. He woke himself coughing violently, triggering his gag reflex. “Bloody hell.” He coughs out, wandering to the kitchen for a glass, but he passed you on the way to the kitchen. Sometimes, just being taken care of can make one feel better. He walks to you, his hands going through his hair, “Baby-” Coughing interrupts him and you wake up to that. “Lou?” He shakes his head and keeps talking, his face turning bright red. “Oh god! Lou!” You say worriedly, rubbing his back, “I’m going for water and cough medicine!” You run to the kitchen grabbing the new medicine you had to buy for the evening and a bottle of water. “Here Louis.” You open the water bottle and give it to him, which seems to settle him down before giving him some NyQuil. You scoot over on the couch, “C’mere.” He does as you say and rub his back as you presses  his face to your neck. “Thanks baby. What would I do without you?” He murmurs, his eyes closing. 

**Zayn**

> Zayn and you were face each other, his face close to your as you two lay there next to each other, legs tangled, you sleeping peacefully. But Zayn began to itch. The back of his legs and his inner arms, so relentlessly itchy. He woke up, looking at his arms, which were becoming bright red. He shook you to wake you up, You look at him, confused, “What?” “Y/N, I am itchy.” He whines and you turn on the bedside table’s lamp. “Let me see.” Your words were yawned out. He holds out his arms, you run your fingers over the bright red skin. “Let me go get the cortisol.” You mumble and hurry over to the cabinet to get the creme. “You are having an allergic reaction to something.” You say as you apply the cool creme to his reddened areas. “I’m lucky to have you.” He says gently, his eyes coming to yours. You nod, “Well, handsome, when you don’t feel well, I am here for you.” You say simply as he buries his face in your chest. 


	7. Tearful Break-Ups in One Direction

**Niall**

You were on the bed, your face buried in your hands. Your shoulders shaking, the sobs weren’t cute, your crying face was even worse. You could feel the warmth of your tear soaked skin so you knew you were bright red as well. “Niall! You just don’t bloody get it do you!? What part of, "I don’t like you talking to your ex girlfriend” do you not get?!“ You shake your head and pack an overnight bag. She was still slightly obsessed with him and she crossed the fucking crossed the line by kissing him. The paps were right around the corner. Niall stood at the door, sucking his lips into his mouth and his eyes were down cast. He heated seeing you cry. It hurt him more than having you be mad and having you yell. Especially when he caused those tears to happen. "Y/N… I am sorry.” He shakes his head. “Sorry doesn’t take it back.” You say simply.

**Harry**

Harry looked at you, his face drawn and forlorn, not answering your many questions that you keep asking of him. “Harry!” He blinks once, “Yes.” He murmurs. “I do.” He says simply. “But I love _you_ now.” “But you still love her!” Your tears were racing down your cheeks, you shook your head. “I-I can’t do this Harry. I can’t do it like this.” You sniff and wipe your eyes. “You still love her too. I should be-” “You are the one I love now.” “But I am still competing with someone else, someone who isn’t even here. How is that fair?” You say, shaking your head. “I-I love you and only you!” You cry harder and Harry just let’s you have your space. He looks down after a moment, “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit broken love.” “And I obviously can’t fix that.”

**Louis**

Louis felt uncomfortable, girls crying weren’t his thing. Not at all. Not now, not ever. His arms were folded as you cried. He felt guilty. Those tears were his fault. Every single one that slipped off your face. His fault. “Louis, please say something.” You plead, wiping at your face. He looks down for a moment before looking up at you. He couldn’t stare too long at your tear stained face. “I dunno baby. I mean, I want us to be together for a long time, but I don’t know about marriage.” He didn’t realise how much marriage meant to you, made you question yourself, as if something might be wrong with you and why wouldn’t he want to marry you. Your blood shot eyes searched his shockingly clear ones,  "Then I don’t know about us.“

**Liam**

Liam shook his head a bit, trying to cover his arse. "No, no, that’s not what I meant by that.” He says, your tears scaring him a bit. “Then what did you bloody mean by that?” Your eyes searched his. This was the last type of conversation that you wanted to have with him on the date of your anniversary. “Are you saying you don’t seeing this last another year?” Your eyes were hard on his. You could barely see him though, your tears blurring your vision entirely. “No, no. Baby, it came out all wrong.” His face was seemingly emotionless, he seemed a bit lost. “I just meant-” “No, you know what, I’ll make it simple for you. Goodbye.” You stand up, your clutch in hand and you hurry out of the restaurant.

**Zayn**

You stared at Zayn, the tears filling your eyes. “You what?” Zayn bit on his bottom lip and blinked once, “I, uh, I think it would be best to take a short break. I don’t think it’s fair for us to be together while I’m on tour.” You tried to blink back the tears. “But, I love you… This is nothing.” You plead a bit, pressing the corners of your eyes to keep from crying. It didn’t help though, there were too many. “And I love you, I love you enough to let you go just for a bit.” He bites on his lip again. “I can’t do that… Or this. I don’t want to take a break.” “I feel like it’s best for you though love.” He presses, going to hold your hand. You pull it back. “I think it’s best that our break is permanent then.” You cry a bit harder as you get up to go.


End file.
